ER Episode - "Some People never learn"
by Skadi Everwinter
Summary: I dont normally watch ER and i did this story for an assignment and its sort of a parody. A guy has an over dose on ecstasy and there are some new doctors in the hospital :) In~joy


The ambulance rolled into the bay. The doors opened and the doctors hurriedly pushed the stretcher to the emergency room. "Dr. Weaver, Dr Green, Dr Carter, Dr Grant, Dr Kimble, Dr Jackson, Dr Who, Dr Evil, Dr No, Dr Webber to the emergency room. I repeat Dr Weaver, Dr Green, Dr Carter, Dr Grant, Dr Kimble, Dr Jackson, Dr Who, Dr Evil, Dr No, Dr Webber to the E.R Stat!" said the voice over the loud speaker... The Group of doctors ran to the emergency room, where the patient was just being wheeled in. "Ok what we got?" asked Dr Grant. "A suspected Ecstasy over dose, he has a high fever, trouble breathing and all the classic symptoms of ecstasy over dose," said one of the paramedics as he pushed the stretcher into the ER. "Have you given him anything to re-hydrate him?" asked Dr Jackson. "We put him on a saline drip, but there wasn't enough saline in the ambulance to keep him going for long," said another paramedic as they hoisted the patient onto the bed. The paramedic stepped back to let the doctors do their work. "Who called the ambulance?" asked Dr Webber. "The Girlfriend. We told her to wait in the waiting room." Said a paramedic. "I'm going to talk to her" said Dr Webber. "Oh, No you're not, we need your help here. All the nurses are on strike so we need help. Go get a dialysis machine! NOW!" Ordered Dr Green. Dr Webber hurried off to the supply room. "Carter! Get some more saline to put in his drip!" ordered Green. Carter hurried off after Webber. "Do we have an oxygen mask for this for guy?! I don't see an oxygen mask! Someone get him an oxygen mask!" yelled Weaver. One of the paramedics fumbled through the drawers for a bit and handed her an oxygen mask and she hooked it to the machine. "Thank you! At least someone is being helpful here! Where is Webber and Carter?" she complained as she put the mask over the patient. "Right here!" said Carter and Webber in unison. They showed Weaver the Dialysis machine and the extra saline and smiled. "Well don't just stand there! Hook him up to it! You idiots!" she yelled. Carter squeezed between Jackson and Evil to get to the drip. He replaced the practically empty bag with the fresh one. "Dr No! Catch!" said Webber, as he threw the needle drip for the Dialysis machine to No. "put this into his arm! Hurry!" The beeps on the ECG sped up. "We're losing him! Hurry!" Screamed Jackson. The beeps on the ECG sped up more rapidly and smoothed out to one long beep. "DAMMIT!! HE HAS NO HEART BEAT!! DR KIMBLE! PREPARE THE PADDLES!!" Kimble flicked the switch and checked to see that the paddles were operational. "CLEAR A PATH PEOPLE!" yelled Kimble. The doctors stepped aside to allow room for Kimble. Kimble put the paddles on the patients chest. "CLEAR!" Kimble waited a little. No improvement. He put the paddles on the patients chest again. "CLEAR!" Beeps started on the ECG to a regular beat. "Patient stabilized." Kimble sighed with relief. "Check him over again Dr Evil, we have other patients to attend to," The doctors left Dr Evil with the patient.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dr Webber sat down next to the crying teen in the waiting room. "Are you the girl that called the ambulance for your boyfriends collapse?" She nodded. "What is his name?" He asked. "Luke, Luke Hamill. Hey didn't u read the info on the clip board?" "Nope, too lazy.... And what is your name?" "Mara Jade Greenburg." She wiped her face from tears. "is Luke okay? Is he alive what happened tell me!" "He is in a stable condition. He had an ecstasy over dose. Did you know he was on Ecstasy?" "No, no I didn't" "Where were you when this happened?" "We were at the jammiest nightclub in this side of Chicago! 'In Blue' of coarse." "Ahuh, and what were you doing there in the middle of the afternoon?" "This guy Cam Dunleavy was hosting the end of year party for our high school. And we just went there straight after school cause it was more convenient." "I see. How long had you been at the nightclub before he collapsed?" "We were there about 20 minutes. He went to the bathroom and came back and we were like dirty dancin' and he collapsed." She swallowed hard. "I love him so much, will he be alright?" "I should think so if he is kept well nourished and- " Mara Jades mobile rang. "Sorry gotta get this." She signaled him not to talk. "Hey! Cassie! I'm at the hospital. Luke had an Ecstasy over dose. Yeah, ecstasy, I didn't know until the doctor told me. What do u mean is he cute?! LUKES IN HOSPITAL AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS IF THE DOCTORS ARE CUTE!! Fine... Yes he is kinda!" Webber blushed. "Look I'm coming over there now to strangle you. Bye" She hung up the phone and turned to Webber. "so can I come to see Luke tonight?" "Yes you can but-" "YAY! Ok well I have to go kill Cassie! Cya!" Mara Jade walked off.  
  
* * * *  
  
Luke Hamill's room, Chicago General Hospital, Chicago, 8.10 PM.  
  
Mara Jade opened the door. "LUKE!" she chirped with excitement as he sat up. "MARA JADE!" he smiled weakly. She ran over to his bed, kissed him and gave him a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" she growled. "Sorry babe," he seemed to choke on his words. "Could I speak to my boyfriend in private?" she asked the doctor who was checking his IV. "Certainly," She said, she left the room and shut the door behind her. "Excellent." She raced over to the door and locked it. She shut the blinds on all the windows. She opened her purse to reveal 4 white pills. "Beans!" He cried with happiness. "Magic beans!" "SHHH," she hissed. "We don't want the doctors to find out about this now do we?" "Oh no! Sorry! Give give give give give! Please baby, u know I love you." he made himself look like a puppy "please?" he whimpered.  
  
"Oh all right. You know I can't resist that face." She handed him the pills. He gulped down the pills and grinned madly. Mara Jade pulled out another 2 pills for herself. She gulped them down. They sat gazing at each other crazily for a while... "I see dead people" whispered Luke. "Seriously? Me too babe!" Mara Jade leapt on the bed and they started to kiss passionately.  
  
The doctor that was checking Luke's IV returned to finish the check up. She tried to twist the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. She banged at the door furiously. "What's up Fraiser?" asked Jackson. "I can't get in the door!" she panted. "Well I'll help you!" he said proudly. He made a run up and banged his shoulder against the door. He fell to the ground. "OOWWWIE" he screamed in pain. He scrambled up again and made another run up. His shoulder hit the door. The hinges broke off and the door fell to the ground. Dr Fraiser and Jackson stepped into the room. "By the good name of the Chicago General hospital what the HELL do you two think you're doing?!" yelled Jackson. Mara Jade gave a shrill scream and pulled the sheet off to cover her chest. "er. Nothing doctor. I was just telling him about... er..." Luke rolled out of the bed clutching his chest and screaming in pain. "WHO TURNED THE HEATING UP ITS SO HOT IN HERE!" he screamed. His scream was a blood-curdling scream. The doctor's blood curdled. Luke threw up all over the floor. He continued to scream and rolled around clutching his chest in pain, getting vomit all over his sweaty body. The doctors picked him up and put him back on the bed. They tried to hold him still to stop him from falling off the bed. He stopped shaking and drifted into unconsciousness. Dr Fraiser quickly hooked him up to the ECG. She checked the monitor. "He's flat-lining! WE'RE LOSING HIM! GET THE PADDLES READY!" she yelled. Jackson raced over to the paddles and got them ready. He handed them to Fraiser. She quickly held the paddles to his chest. The surge of electricity went through him. "CLEAR!" No improvement. The electricity went through him again. The bed rocked from the jolt. "CLEAR" No improvement. The electricity raced through him. "CLEAR" No improvement. "CLEAR" No improvement. "CLEAR" "CLEAR" "CLEAR" "CLEAR" "CLEAR" "CLEAR" "CLEAR" "CLEAR!" Nothing. Tears welled in her eyes. "Time of death, 8.25 PM." She said. Dr Jackson walked over to Mara Jade and snatched the sheet off the weeping teen. He respectfully covered the body with the sheet. "Some people never learn"  
  
  
  
The endThe Endthe end 


End file.
